The prior art overriding clutch includes a support means, an outer body having a first shaft with an axis and having a radially inner surface and being rotatably mounted on the support means, and an inner body having a second shaft coaxial with the first shaft and having a radially outer surface and being rotatably mounted on the outer body, with said radially outer surface having a plurality of peripherally spaced flat portions having respective peripherally spaced roller members.
One problem with the prior art overriding clutch is that the plurality of roller members exert a plurality of unequal radial forces which cause a resultant side force on the inner body, that may lead to shaft misalignment and excessive bearing wear.